


Three Pounds

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: James Potter precisava urgentemente de três pounds para sustentar seus novos vícios: café, biscoito com gotas de chocolate e Lily Evans.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter





	Three Pounds

Talvez Sirius estivesse certo no final das contas.

Talvez eu fosse mesmo um _grande_ babaca e estava beirando à loucura todas as vezes que insistia em passar por _aquele_ corredor. Aquele maldito corredor infestado por um cheiro de esgoto, cheio de armários e pessoas iguais, não que elas fossem muito diferentes daquelas caixas de metais. A grande questão, porém, era: por que os rebeldes bambus que eu tinha como pernas acabavam me levando até lá?

Talvez fosse o meu inconsciente.

Talvez eu estivesse me torturando.

Teria eu tendências depressivas?

Merda. Eu não tinha grana nem para comprar uma bala de iogurte, quem diria para pagar um terapeuta.

Suspirei pela nonagésima quinta vez naquela aula, sentindo o meu coração disparar a ponto de fazer minhas mãos tremerem. Percebi o olhar acusador de Remus ao meu lado, e a clara frase reluzindo em seus olhos — ela se concretizou quando a sirene de liberdade tocou, como de costume.

— Não vou te dar um centavo.

— Remus, você não está entendendo — parei-o no meio do corredor, segurando seus ombros e encarando-o seriamente. — Eu preciso de três pounds. _Preciso_.

— Não precisa não. Qual é, cara, você pode passar um dia sem, não foi o que conversamos ontem?

— Ontem, Remus, ontem. Hoje é um novo dia, novos horizontes. Pelo amor que você tem aos seus bonecos de Game Of Thrones, por favor, Remus, três pounds.

— Eu já disse que não — bateu nos meus braços, virando-se para o seu armário. — E não são bonecos. São objetos quase únicos de colecionador.

— Tanto faz, Remus, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa — implorei, tendo como resposta um olhar indignado. — Inclusive te pagar depois.

— Você está me devendo noventa pounds, James, noventa. Sabe o que isso significa? — ele parou e encarou-me como se eu fosse um ladrão, usurpador ou vagabundo. — Significa que eu não pude comprar a camiseta do Han Solo por _sua_ culpa.

— Remus, olha a gravidade da situação. Você pode comprar essa camiseta a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, é uma coisa normal, comum e vai estar por menos de vinte pounds em qualquer site. Agora, o _meu_ problema já atinge um limite de vida ou morte.

— Morte da minha _carteira_ — ele rolou os olhos, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e fazendo cara de quem não suportaria mais ficar perto de mim. Estava quase conseguindo, então. — Foi mal, James, mas eu não vou sustentar esse seu vício sem pé nem cabeça.

— Ele tem pé _e_ cabeça — resmunguei impaciente. — Cadê o Sirius?

— Deve ter fugido de você. E é o que eu deveria ter feito.

— Sirius não me nega ajuda pelo menos.

— Ah, claro, porque te dar três pounds é o máximo de ajuda que alguém pode fazer por você, não é?

— Mas é claro, Remus, quantas vezes eu implorei algo pra você?

— Você quer contar os quarenta dias que você está me infernizando para te dar três pounds ou prefere que eu pule essa parte? Posso fazer a lista em ordem alfabética também.

— Remus. — segurei seus ombros novamente, sendo afastado por dois tapas. — Eu preciso disso, ok? Não estaria pedindo se não fosse importante.

— Importante pra _quê_? — engoli a seco. Merda. Ele bateu a porta do armário e rosnou pra mim. — Se vira.

— O MAIOR PROBLEMA DO UNIVERSO É QUE NINGUÉM AJUDA NINGUÉM! — gritei, levando um dedo do meio como resposta.

Grande Remus.

O dia em que ele precisar de três pounds para completar o dinheiro de alguma coleção babaca, ele não vai poder contar com os _meus_ três pounds.

Soquei o seu armário não muito forte, afinal, não teria dinheiro para comprar um band-aid. Grunhi de raiva. _Merda_.

E para completar, Sirius havia desaparecido no último período, o que aumentava a chance do _problema_ número um: passar naquele corredor. Sirius me impedia de ir até lá, e Remus me impedia de me sustentar.

Certo.

Se eles haviam me deixado na mão, me largado como se eu não fosse um indefeso bebê necessitado de carinho e paciência, bem, _tudo bem_ ; dias melhores viriam, ou pelo menos era o que eu esperava profundamente.

Olhei para o último corredor da horizontal, e lá estava ele, aquele maldito armário que não era como os outros. Ele tinha dono, ou melhor, _dona_ , e tinha a cara dela. A porta era um pouco amassada e desbotada, e a tranca parecia um pouco antiga. Remus dizia que eu via coisa, enquanto Sirius confirmava o meu estado de loucura.

Quase uivei de raiva quando comecei a andar em sua direção. E quando parei em frente a ele, senti tudo o que eu precisava ter urgentemente. Meu estômago revirou também, mas foi quando o cheiro de esgoto ficou mais forte após uma descarga no banheiro masculino.

Não resisti em olhar para a grande porta que havia um pouco longe, do lado esquerdo e oposto à sala de literatura. Argh, era o único jeito de sair daquele lugar fedido. Passei pelo portal mágico, quase me sentindo em Nárnia. A diferença era que eu acabava de dar de topo com o meu _problema_ número dois: a _Madame Puddifoot's Coffe and Co_.

Aquela porcaria de cafeteria era o portal para o inferno — ou para o céu, se você tivesse três pounds para comprar um café expresso médio e um biscoito de gotas de chocolate. Mas, como eu me encontrava em crise financeira, era o inferno mesmo.

Café, biscoito, _ela_.

Argh. Eu não poderia ser tão fraco. A hipnose pelo armário claramente eu não conseguiria vencer, era vicioso fazer aquele caminho desde o dia em que a segui, mas entrar naquele lugar... Eu tinha que ter um pouco de força interior.

Quando o sino em cima da porta anunciou minha entra, senti-me mais pobre e deprimido. Quem sabe Madame Puddifoot não quebraria um galho e marcaria na conta? (se eu estivesse com moral para ter uma, é claro).

Sentei-me em uma mesa qualquer e peguei meu celular, para fingir que eu estava esperando alguém ou algo do tipo. Se alguém me perguntasse o que estava fazendo ali, eu poderia dizer que estava esperando Remus. Ele nunca viria e eu poderia ficar uma meia hora fingindo que estava esperando e depois iria embora sem tomar nada, completamente chateado.

Perfeito.

— Cinco minutos atrasados, Yoda — meu _problema_ número três disse, aproximando-se da minha mesa com um bloquinho para anotar o meu pedido. Continuei escrevendo a minha mensagem falsa antes de olhá-la, bancando o indiferente com o que havia escutado.

— Imprevistos no percurso, sabe como é.

— Claro. Expresso médio e biscoito de chocolate? — perguntou pronta para anotar, apenas esperando a minha confirmação. — Temos de baunilha também, e acho que fizeram um de hortelã, chocolate e morango.

— Deve ser horrível — sussurrei olhando para os lados, fazendo-a rir.

— Um pouquinho — ah, aquela risada, se eu ficasse ouvindo-a por mais umas duas horas talvez a minha necessidade de café diminuiria um pouco. — Mas então?

— Então — repliquei-a, fazendo meu celular brilhar para ver a hora. — Estou esperando um amigo, peço quando ele chegar.

— Tudo bem — cantarolou. — É só chamar.

Assenti e, disfarçadamente, observei sua caminhada até o balcão.

 _Céus_ , ela era a garçonete mais linda que eles poderiam ter arrumado — e a mais legal também.

Seu nome era Lily Evans, ela estava no mesmo ano que eu e era a dona do armário hipnotizador que me levava exatamente até onde ela estava todos os dias para que eu suprisse os meus maiores vícios: café e ela, ela e café.

Tudo começou no início do ano letivo, que ela se mudou para Londres e foi estudar em Hogwarts High School — o meu colégio.

Sirius, Remus, Peter e eu estávamos em uma discussão amigável sobre o quão difícil seria achar ou produzir quatro fantasias de stormtroopers para a festa a fantasia que teria no final do ano. Sim, parecia três garotas conversando sobre vestidos e se rosa combinava com laranja.

— Eu prefiro ir de Yoda, sério — resmunguei vendo que não chegaríamos a nenhuma conclusão. — O Peter podia ir de Darth Vader, o Sirius de Han Solo e você de Princesa Leia, Remus.

— Haha, você tão é engraçado, James, uau — revirou os olhos, ríspido. — Stormtroopers é muito mais legal e fácil de achar.

— Fácil de achar? _Onde_ você vai achar?

— Já ouviu falar de internet, James? Pois é, serve para você achar coisas difíceis e inusitadas. Eu voto stormtroopers.

— I'm your father — Peter disse distraído com o celular.

— Eu ficaria gato como Han Solo — Sirius passou a mão no cabelo, piscando para Remus, que ficou ainda mais irritado. — Mas pode ser stormtroopers.

— Ótimo, empatado — Remus quase explodiu de raiva. — Vamos ver então quem acha primeiro as fantasias. Se você achar as quatro mais rápido do que eu com as dos stormtroopers, vai estar decidido.

— Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir — cruzei os braços, encostando-me no armário. — Até mesmo porque posso confundir Star Wars, Nárnia e Game Of Thrones muito facilmente, então, cada um vai de um jeito... Você pode ir como a Rainha do Gelo.

— Ahn, com licença — uma garota dos interrompeu no exato momento em que Remus me olhava como se fosse me matar de verdade. — Vocês podem me falar onde fica o armário 967?

— Acho que é nesse corredor aí — Remus apontou e ela assentiu, murmurando um obrigada. — Idiota.

A garota, que já estava indo até o seu armário, virou-se para nós com os olhos arregalados, tomando o "idiota" para ela.

— Não, não você — expliquei dando uma risadinha para descontrair. — _Eu_.

— Ah, certo...

Ela deveria ter achado que éramos o quarteto de idiotas do colégio ou algo do tipo — e digamos que havia grandes possibilidades dessa visão ser real. E enquanto Remus e Sirius discutiam sobre aluguel de fantasias e o quão retardada era a fissura de Remus por Star Wars, fiquei olhando para qual armário ela iria.

Acabei sentindo dó ao ver que era o que cheirava esgoto. Ela parecia ser nova no colégio, já tinha encontrado pessoas estranhas e o banheiro seria apenas mais um complemento no seu provável primeiro dia perfeito de aula. Coitada.

E quando olhou para um pedaço de papel e depois para os lados, percebi que a boa ação do dia seria ajudar a novata.

— Perdida? — perguntei tomando o papel de sua mão. — Primeira aula, biologia. Uau, você vai morrer mais cedo do que eu pensei.

— Isso é bom?

— A não ser que você _queira_ morrer, não — passei meus olhos por tudo o que vi escrito. Lily Evans, segundo ano, clube de leitura. — Clube de leitura?

— A coordenadora disse que seria interessante eu entrar em algum clube para eu começar a me interagir.

— Reza a lenda que só tem duas pessoas nesse clube. Uma delas tem oitenta e cinco anos — ela riu para mim, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Vou te levar até a sua sala de biologia porque você é legal — e bonita, claro. — Como você chama mesmo?

— Lílian Evans.

— Prazer, James Potter, pode me chamar só de James ou de Mestre Yoda. — ela franziu o cenho, não segurando sua expressão divertida. Não resisti a sorrir para ela. Apesar de ser o primeiro dia de aula, eu me sentia bem animado para... Conhecer novas pessoas. Ela. Conhecer ela, na verdade.

— Pode me chamar de Lily.

— Ok... _Lily_ — devolvi-lhe o papel e dei um toque em seu ombro para ela me seguir. — Você pode estar achando que vai ser difícil se acostumar, mas daqui há alguns dias você vai se encontrar e tal. E quem sabe não consegue mudar de armário.

— Mudar de armário?

— É, você vai ver — não diria que tinha cheiro de esgoto, não era parte do meu feitio denegrir a imagem de Hogwarts.

Foi assim que os meus problemas número um e dois começaram.

Tecnicamente, Remus estava errado sobre o meu vício. Ele tinha pé, cabeça, cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes e uma voz muito atraente. Eu descobri isso após me pegar olhando para aquele armário todos os dias durante os intervalos das aulas, e eu sempre acabava indo até lá para conversar com ela. Até consegui o seu celular um mês depois, o que foi uma conquista... De um lugar na friendzone.

—---------

**Amor da minha vida**

_Hoje_

**Eu**

E aí, garota do armário? (18:59)

**Amor da minha vida**

Cansada dessa vida de pobre (18:59)

Não tenho nada para vestir (18:59)

**Eu**

Não vista ;D (19:00)

**Amor da minha vida**

kkkkkkkkkkkkk (19:00)

Não acho que seria legal ir pro cinema sem roupa (19:00)

**Eu**

Você é amiga da Lene, não é? (19:00)

**Amor da minha vida**

Simmmmmm (19:00)

**Eu**

Ela vai curtir essa ideia, pode crer (19:00)

**Amor da minha vida**

Não vou com ela, infelizmente (19:01)

Tenho um encontro hoje ♥ (19:01)

**Eu**

Três meses em uma cidade nova (19:01)

e já conseguiu um encontro? (19:01)

**Amor da minha vida**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (19:05)

**Eu**

Tenho até medo de perguntar com quem (19:05)

vc vai (19:05)

**Amor da minha vida**

Diggory (19:07)

**Eu**

Diggory?????? (19:07)

Estou chocado (19:07)

**Por enquanto só amor**

Dizem que ele é bacana (19:07)

**Eu**

que terror (19:07)

**Por enquanto só amor**

Me deseje sorte (19:57)

**Eu**

É, você vai precisar mesmo (20:10)

—---------

Era inacreditável pensar que o Diggory, sem esforço nenhum, havia conseguido sair com ela mais rápido do que eu. E ele não ajudou ela no primeiro dia de aula, nem tirou ela do clube de leitura, e nem... Ele, simplesmente, _não era_ _eu_.

Fiquei sem falar com ela durante duas semanas, e foi torturante porque eu acabava indo até o seu armário e vendo para onde ela iria. Além de meio maníaco, era estranho ficar ali como se eu estivesse gostando de sentir o cheiro do esgoto ou algo do tipo.

Até o dia em que cheguei em seu armário no exato momento em que ela saiu pela porta. Ou seja, decidi seguir-lhe para arrumar mais um problema para a minha cabeça.

Chegamos ao problema três.

Ela havia entrado na _Madame Puddifoot's Coffe and Co_ , e simplesmente desaparecido. E para não dar na cara que eu estava seguindo ela ou coisa do tipo, sentei em uma mesa e fiquei olhando para os lados, até que Lily apareceu na minha frente vestida de garçonete.

Como diria Sirius: algo voltou a viver _de repente_ naquele momento.

— Lily?

— Yoda? — suspirei aliviado, não estava tão ruim assim a minha situação.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Ahn, trabalhando — disse como se fosse óbvio (e realmente era). — Eu te mandei algumas mensagens no whatsapp, mas... Você não respondeu.

— É que o meu celular quebrou — ela apontou para o que estava em cima da mesa. — Esse é novo. Eu perdi o chip do outro porque sem querer caiu do... Décimo andar do apartamento da minha avó.

— Ah, entendi. Bom... — ela escreveu algo em um papel. — Caso você ainda queira.

— Certo, eu... Vou adicionar o seu número — sorri envergonhado. Eu era um babaca mesmo.

— E o que vai querer?

— Sei lá... Um café e um biscoito.

— Ok, já vou trazer.

Quis morrer assim que ela virou as costas.

Como eu pudi ser tão tapado? Ela era bonita, legal, simpática e parecia não me desgostar. Não deveria ter parado de falar com ela só porque achei ridículo ela sair com o Diggory e não comigo.

Era um motivo infantil.

Talvez eu estivesse convivendo muito com Sirius.

O que ocorreu depois, porém, foi que Lily Evans me introduziu ao mundo do café expresso com biscoito de gotas de chocolate, o que acarretou não só um vício imediato, como sérios problemas com Sirius e Remus mais tarde — além da minha inevitável falência.

— Você quer três pounds pra que mesmo? — perguntou Sirius pegando o dinheiro na capinha do celular.

— Tomar café na Madame Puddifoot — respondi pegando as moedas e piscando para ele agradecido. — É uma delícia o café expresso deles.

— Sei — concordou trocando um olhar sugestivo com Remus. — Você estuda aqui desde que era um feto e foi viciar em café só agora?

— Hmhm — assenti colocando as mãos no bolso. — Me disseram que lá era bom.

— Quem te disse?

— Não me lembro.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo, Sirius.

— Hm, então isso não tem nada a ver com o fato da novata cabeça de tomate ter começado a trabalhar lá?

— Não.

— Sério?

— Sério.

— James, você é um péssimo mentiroso — Remus riu. — Não acredito que está apaixonadinho pela Lily e está gastando três pounds todos os dias naquele lugar só pra ver ela.

— Remus, eu descobri que sou viciado em café, ué, isso é completamente normal — defendi-me. — Estranho é gastar duzentos pounds em bonequinhos de Game Of Thrones.

— São bonecos de uma edição _especial_ para colecionador.

— E café me deixa _especialmente_ feliz — respondi. — Obrigado, Sirius, te pago depois.

Fazem três meses que eu me sinto viciado no armário, em café e em Lily Evans. E do total de doze semanas, venho extorquindo dinheiro dos meus amigos há dez. Ou seja, talvez houvesse uma necessidade de passar por algum terapeuta, mas o conselheiro do colégio era péssimo e eu não precisava ouvir que estava agindo da maneira mais burra possível ao ficar gastando dinheiro _apenas_ para olhar para Lily.

Mas, _caramba!_

Olhar para ela era tão bom quanto tomar uma xícara de café quentinha e falar alguma coisa engraçada para ela ouvir enquanto eu fingia queimar a minha língua só para ela dar risada.

Nunca que ela pareceria desbotada, amassada e antiga como a porta de seu armário, pelo contrário, Lily era coradinha, parecia a mulher elástica de tanto que andava pelas mesas e era nova, nova e maravilhosa.

Conversávamos bastante antes dela sair com o Diggory, principalmente pelo fato de que ela ainda não havia achado Marlene, Alice e Dorcas. E depois que ela se enturmou e tal, fui mandado para a zona do esquecimento — um pouco menos dolorosa do que a friendzone.

— Você ficou sabendo? — Sirius perguntou batendo a porta do meu armário. — O Diggory não está mais saindo com a cabeça de caju.

— E daí?

— E daí? — ele me remedou. — Parece uma criança falando... Uma birrenta e chata. Vai atrás dela, cara, chama ela pra sair.

— Não.

— Não? Você fica encarando ela naquele lugar todo dia por três pounds, como que você não tem coragem de chamar ela pra sair?

— Ela não gosta de mim, Pads.

— E você não concorda que é algo bem difícil mesmo? — olhou-me cínico. — Pelo menos ela tem um pouco de massa cinza, diferente de _certas_ pessoas.

— Já falei para você parar de falar da Emmeline, Sirius — Remus resmungou enquanto lia uma matéria no celular.

— Eu sempre deixei bem claro os meus interesses nela, cara, mas só servi como trampolim para a vida social dela, então, não vou fazer nada.

— Então não vai tomar café hoje? — alfinetou. Senti vontade de socá-lo, mas devido à crise, preferi engolir a raiva. — Nem andar igual um robô retardado até o armário dela e depois se sentir atraído pela força misteriosa que te leva até onde ela está, certo?

Errado.

Eu continuei indo até a cafeteria, continuei pedindo o meu café e continuei encarando-a e tentando flertar com ela. Era mais fácil e produtivo trocar algumas palavras na cafeteria do que pelo celular, e se fosse o melhor para nós... Eu continuaria ali. Mesmo que sozinho, sem dinheiro, abandonado pelos amigos e precisando urgentemente de um grupo de reabilitação para viciados em café expresso.

— Yoda? — ela se aproximou da minha mesa. — Quem você está esperando? Faz uns vinte e cinco minutos que você está parado aí olhando para o nada.

— O Remus. Nós brigamos hoje e Sirius mandou a gente tentar resolver as coisas, sabe, ele também gosta muito de... Café — que Remus nunca descubra o que eu havia acabado de falar. — Vou esperar mais um pouco, talvez ele venha.

— Tudo bem.

E saiu, novamente.

Talvez o problema não fosse eu, talvez fosse ela.

Sirius, Remus, Peter ou qualquer um que tivesse um pouco de raciocínio lógico chegaria à conclusão que eu, definitivamente, estava _muito_ afim dela e ia até a cafeteria apenas para tentar a sorte grande. Exceto, é claro, ela.

Lily não via.

 _Ou_ não queria ver um otário sentado em uma mesa sozinho, esperando algum milagre cair no céu para que ele pudesse ter uma conversa decente com a garçonete daquele lugar e depois, quem sabe, poderiam combinar de sair simplesmente pelo fato de que...

— Café? — olhei surpreso, enfeitiçado pelo aroma. Lily apareceu segurando o meu pedido usual. — Estou esperando o Remus.

— Eu sei. Fiquei com pena de você. Faz meia hora que está aqui sentado, sozinho, esperando algum milagre cair do céu — ela riu colocando a xícara na minha frente junto com um biscoito de gotas de chocolate. — Por conta da casa.

— Não precisava — mas eu iria aceitar, é claro. — Muito gentil de sua parte.

— Imagina... Nós sempre ficamos com dó de quem acaba levando um bolo, seja de amigo, namorada ou sei lá.

E o grande Mestre Yoda não soube responder nada; apenas sorri como um idiota feliz por ter conseguido café de graça. A pior parte foi quando eu queimei a língua de verdade, bem no momento em que ela deu meia volta e ficou me encarando.

Sorri para ela.

Torci para que não tivesse nenhuma alface do meu dente. Embora eu não tivesse comido nada com alface.

— O que você vai fazer sexta? — perguntou batendo a caneta no bloquinho. Quase me engasguei ao ouvir a pergunta que eu queria fazer há várias... Semanas.

— Nada, eu acho.

— Quer sair? A gente pode ir no cinema ou comer um lanche, sei lá.

— Ahn, ok, então.

— Beleza.

Sorri para ela, arregalei os olhos e senti que estava prestes a ter uma overdose de felicidade. Além de ir atrás dela e tomar café, Lily havia me chamado para sair de verdade. Só havia um pequeno problema — que surpreendentemente não envolvia meus vícios.

—---------

**The Marauders**

_Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, you_

**Eu**

oi (17:53)

**Moony**

Oq vc quer? (17:53)

**Eu**

contar oq aconteceu (17:53)

**Padfoot**

hmmmmmmmmmmmm, fala (17:53)

**Eu**

Lily me chamou pra sair (17:53)

**Padfoot**

A cabeça de cenoura??????????? (17:53)

Uau, poderoso (17:53)

Que bom que n vamos mais ter que te sustentar (17:53)

Evans que se vire (17:53)

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (17:53)

**Eu**

Então... (17:54)

Vamos sair sexta (17:54)

E eu não tenho nem três pounds (17:54)

_Padfoot saiu do grupo_

_Moony saiu do grupo_

**Eu**

Peter? (17:54)

_Wormtail saiu do grupo_

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee! ♥ Eu, particularmente, gostei muito de escrever essa one porque ela é a personificação de coisas que eu não costumo escrever, então, foi uma boa experiência fora da zona de confortinho scorose/terceira pessoa do singular/draminha.  
> Obrigada a todos que leram. Espero que o James consiga uma graninha para sair com a Lily ksksksks 
> 
> Um grande beijo! ♥ ♥ ♥  
> Tahii


End file.
